Change of heart: Concert goer
by ShadeWarrior
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, most popular, most beautiful, most amazing, most friends, most known, most wanted, most mosts. He was the ideal person to describe male beauty. He then goes to a concert for his best friend...Then it all changes making one wild ride...
1. Concert beginning blond attraction

MMMMMKAY…Thanks for the memories is Fall Out boy so is a few others…just not in this chappie

_**Bold italics like this**_ is song lyrics

_'Italics in these' _is thoughts

"Hey everyone!" The crowd went wild. "Are you ready for Silver blood's Hell Foxes?!" Another cheer went up. "Well…You'll just have to wait a while."

"Gaara, why'd you bring me to this thing?" Sasuke asked from the front row of the floor crowd.

His best friend, Gaara, was in love with the band and its lead singer/guitarist/sometimes drummer...mainly the singer. Gaara had been going on and on about the concert for two months, that was why Sasuke was nice enough to buy two front row floor tickets for him. How was he repaid, he was drug to the concert.

"Just listen to them. You'll love them. Listen to this song." Gaara said with a small smile.

He handed Sasuke his Mp3 player and pushed play. The song that came on was a well-known one, but Sasuke had never heard of it.

It started as an instrumental sound, building to a crescendo before the words began. Sasuke was stunned at how cool the song was but he refused to let it show.

_**I'm gonna make you bend and break**_

_**(It sends you to me without wait)**_

_**Say a prayer but let the good times roll**_

_**In case God doesn't show**_

_**(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)**_

_**And I want these words to make things right**_

_**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life**_

_**"Who does he think he is?"**_

_**If that's the worst you got**_

_**Better put your fingers back to the keys**_

The announcer came back onto the stage, announcing the first band that played while SBHF (Silver Blood's Hell Foxes) set up. SBHF was the last band playing, hence their concert and best for last, and so Sasuke had time to enjoy a song or two of Gaara's.

"So Sasuke...Hows the song so far?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke growled. "Shut up and I might be able to hear it."

Gaara's smile widened, he knew Sasuke only did that when he liked music. He smiled more as the music continued and Sasuke's flat expression when to more of curiousity and interest.

The first band was a rap band (Gym class Heros) and since Sasuke didnt like rap too much he continued to listen to Gaara's music. He repeated the same song over and over.

_**One night and one more time**_

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**even though they weren't so great**_

_**"He tastes like you only sweeter"**_

_**One night, yeah, and one more time**_

_**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**_

_**"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"**_

When the first band was over, Sasuke had memorized half o the sog and was humming along to to it with a slight smile on his face. He realized he was smiling and quickly hid it behind his expressionless mask, but Gaara had see it

"The lead singer has the hottest voice ever." Gaara said randomly, pointing to the song repeating over and over.

Sasuke had to give it to Gaara. The lead singer did sound hot as crap, especially since he AND Gaara were gay as gay could be.

The second band that came up was some weird less known but interesting group (In my opinion Cute is what we aim for). Sasuke paused the music to listen to them and rocked a bit back and forth, watching a hott (yes two t's) guitarist (which im refering to is FOB's Pete Wentz...TEEHEE).

_**Been looking forward to the future**_

_**But my eyesight is going bad**_

_**And this crystal ball**_

_**It's always cloudy except for**_

_**When you look into the past (look into the past)**_

_**One night stand (one night stand off)**_

The second band wasnt too bad and Sasuke admitted it to Gaara who just smiled and nodded. Gaara was practically drooling over the lead singer of the band...before they left the stage.

"Gaara...I'll admit that so far this concert isnt a total waste of time and breath but it is a waste anyway."

"You'll change your mind when Silver Blood comes on." Gaara said smiling as the third band set up.

"Why?"

"Oh...no reason...besides the fact their lead singer is hotter than anyone here and AND he sings like a god!"

"He could be an ass in real life."

"He's an orphan."

"Could still be an ass."

"He raised himself by gettng jobs since he was eight. Theres a rumor he doesnt have friends outsie of the band. In school he suposedly was a loner."

"How olds this guy and how many drugs he take for insanity?"

"He's sixteen like us and to let you know hes not insane or insecure or any of that."

"Whatever." Sasuke murmured as he went back to Gaaras music while the third band continued to set up.

_**One night and one more time**_

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**even though they weren't so great**_

_**"He tastes like you only sweeter"**_

_**One night, yeah, and one more time**_

_**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**_

_**"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"**_

"I'm assuming you like that song?"

"Fine, yes, okay?"

"Thats great!" Gaara smiled happily and smacked Sasuke lightly on the arm.

"Oh, yeah." Sasuke said sarcastically. "I get to be a fan boy."

"But their hot!" One random boy said.

"Come on Sasuke-kun," Sakura whined. "Their the hottest in all the lands...and the best."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever Sakura."

Sakura tackled Sasuke angrily. "NOT WHATEVER!" She screeched in his ear as he landed on the ground. "NOT WHATEVER!"

Sasuke stayed calm but inside his brain was rattling around about to shatter like glass from the high pitchedness of Sakuras voice. "Fine. Not whatever." His voice sounded bored.

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers 

**In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers**

**Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes**

**I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa**

Sakura climbed off Sasuke just as the third band came on to play. They had an odd but normal like name. (Plain white t's) Sasuke listened to a few of their songs but he soon became bored and went back to the one on Gaara's MP3 player.

Sakura bounced up to him and tried to make him dance to a random upbeat song. He pulled away from her and gave his customary glare.

"Sasuke-kun why wont you dance?"

"Im sane."

"Whats that mean?"

"I'm assuming he means that he, the one who doesnt dance, is sane while the rest of us enjoying the cocert is insane." Gaara said expertly.

It was amazing that they, Sasuke Sakura Ino Temari Kankuro Shino-the popular people, accepted Gaara eventhough he outsmarted them ten times over. They would never have guessed that Gaara knew something about the concert they didnt or that he had other friends besides them.

"So, Shino..." Ino asked slowly, gaining the groups attention between songs. "When you gonna ask you-know-who out?"

Shino flushed lightly beneath his gray trench coat.

"None of your business."

"Oh but it is."

"Why?"

"I need to know everything."

"Then you'll never now everything." Gaara said with a smirk of knowing something she didnt.

"What dont I know?"

"A lot."

"Like?"

"Whats Ax plus By equals C mean?"

"I dunno thats math above me."

"Exactly. You dont know."

"I will soon."

"You wont. One person can never know everything."

_**One night and one more time**_

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**even though they weren't so great**_

_**"He tastes like you only sweeter"**_

_**One night, yeah, and one more time**_

_**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**_

_**"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"**_

"Another songs coming on." Temari hissed, making them all fall silent.

Sasuke ignored all six of the others. His full attention had been caught by a blond at the stages curtain looking around then watching the band on the stage, who seemed vaguely known to Sasuke but yet not too.

He could tell the blond had long hair, but how long he didnt know. The blond had enraptured him just by his presence, if indeed it was a he.

"Gaara," He said almost too quietly and if he hadn been almost tugging on Gaara's sleeve for attention Gaara wouldnt have known he had spoken.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that?" He pointed to the blond, never taking his eyes off him.

"Thats the lead singer of Silver blood's." Gaara said with awe in his voice. "He's the most amazing thing in the world when he's on stage."

Sakura Ino and Temari agreed.

Throughout the last few songs of the third band, Sasuke's eyes were rivited on the blond figure standing off stage looking around the curtain. He never thought someone could capture his attention so easily as just being in the same room as him.

_**One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)**_

_**Thanks for the memories**_

_**even though they weren't so great**_

_**"He tastes like you only sweeter"**_

_**One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)**_

_**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**_

_**"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"**_

The third band was over and when Sasuke blinked the blond was gone and he felt...disapponted?...he hadnt looked his way. He didnt know what was with the feeling he had as he wthed the blond but he liked it no matter.

The announcer came on and said the final band, the one they'd all be waiting for would be on in just a few minutes. Sasuke and the others couldnt wait.

Ten deathly slow minutes passed and finally the announcer came back on...with the blond in tow. Cheers errupted across the stadium and Sasuke himself found himself cheering for the blond.

"And without further ado I give you the lead singer of Silver Blood's Hell Foxes,Ruotan Makuzui." He was about to hand the microphone off but paused. "Okay...quick question. Whats with the long name?"

The blond grace fully took the microphone. "The long name as in the band or mine?" His voice was like warm laden silk, godlike: his chuckle warm, inviting and trusting.

The announcer chuckled. "I meant the band name."

"I came up with it actually. Er well," He ruffled the back of his head.

Sasuke had a vague memory of an aquaintance of his that always did that went he was embaressed or nervous. He smiled at the blond on the stange but was confused on why he was comparing him to a dobe, a loner and loser.

"I love silver and foxes then the gang came up with the rest. When they shoved the word blood in there it was because I dont like seeing it spilt the hell because well," Another hair ruffle. "Lets say it reflects my life away from music."

"Well..."

The blond stepped to the curtain and since he was holding the mike everyone could hear him yelling. "Are you guys ready yet? You know I dont like just standing here!"

The crowd laughed and the blonds head came back blushing. Sasuke saw it adorable.

"Well...er...um...Gotta help finish set up!" He tossed the mike to the announcer and disappeared behind the curtain.

Five more minutes passed and the lights dimmed after the announcer walked off the stage. A thunderous roar went up all across the crowd as the curtains opened to reveal...another curtain with three foxes on it, all drooling silver blood.

The roar grew even louder until...

The music began, then the crowd silenced so quickly it was like everyone had disappeared. They were playing an old song asan opening...

Until next time dearies. Cheerio. (s) (bee happy. Bee healthy. Eat cheerios). Chapter two will be the band playing. What does Gaara know that the others dont?

Youll see...

10


	2. Lead band and drool

The song in this chapter is 'Schools out' by Alice Cooper.

The chapters with songs in it are the ones where one of the characters or more are at a concert and/or dreaming such a thing, etc.

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!

The band, a drummer a bass guitarist an electric and the lead singer-also on a guitar, had strummed up the crowd into a frenzy just by the first eight measures of the song, making Ruotan smile and strum all the more beautifully. He loved to make his audience enjoy the concert and it sounded like they did.

All except the one he had seen when he peeked out. Well...he couldnt make all of them happy, could he? Course not.

The group around the guy he had seen was 'jamming' out to the music, was the guy that disgruntled and unhappy to be there? That was when he saw a familiar face.

The boy he knew smiled at him and gave him a quick thumbs up. He smiled and sang even better.

Well we got no choice All the girls and boys Makin all that noise 'Cause they found new toys Well we can't salute ya Can't find a flag If that don't suit ya That's a drag

He nodded to the scowling boy beside his friend and his friends response was a smile and the words 'stupid ass' mouthed back at him. Ruotan just smiled a bit more and kept singing.

Between songs Gaara spoke to Sasuke and the others. "Urm...guys?"

"Yeah?" Many of them said while Sasuke 'Hmm?'ed.

"Well I...won...two backstage passes for the concert and...Sasuke would you mind coming with me?"

No one complained...they all said "Get me signed!"

"Hn." Was Sauske's response as he continued to watch the blond.

"So thats a yes?"

"Fine but you owe me, Gaara, big time."

Gaara smirked, knowingly. He had it all planned out.

The next song came on and Gaara smiled all the more as Sasuke seemed to relax into the music the blond sang into the mike. He noticed Sasuke's look of calm serenity as the blonds voice swam warmly across his body.

School's out for summer School's out forever School's been blown to pieces

Gaara's smile widened the last little bit as he, out of the corner of his eye, saw Sasuke swaying gently to the beat of the song. This concert was doing the greatest thing, making Sasuke just bit by bit more normally human and less stuck up.

The blond on the stage finished another song and began a slow one, looking through the crowd to lock eye with his friend. He was glad his friend was able to come even when he didnt like how.

The girls in the front row were screaming like crazy as he walked to the edge of the stage and sat, maybe three inches from their outstretched arms. He lowered his head, the sunshine yellow bangs falling around his face and in his eyes, and strummed the guitar softly then picked up the speed slightly.

Each one of his other guitarists joined in with the melodious sad song and walked up behind him and all three of them sang a mournful tune. None in the crowd had dry eyes as he continued on, singing of pain, lonliness and heartbreak.

Sasuke watched as the blond who has so captured his attention sat down mere inches from him and bend over his guitar, his blond hair, Sasuke noticed, pulled back at the base of his neck fell over one shoulder and fell to where it would be mid back. To say he was a fan was a dire understatement, Sasuke was enthralled with the blond infront of him, singing of the pains he had been through.

Gaara knew Sasuke wouldnt be the same after that song with the way the raven haired boy was looking sad and forlornly at the blond. His eyes and Sasuke's didnt remain clear for long as Ruotan sang of how he was left to fend for himself from all the world.

Another three songs passed before Sasuke and a few others fnally collected themselves. He watched the blond even more intently as he swayed his hips sexually around, how his lips moved while singing, how his eyes were so familiar: Sasuke studied and memorized it all.

No more pencils No more books No more teacher's dirty looks

Flames shot out of the stage as a fast angry part of a song came up then again and again, making the audience realize his anger at the point in the song. Every song, Sasuke realized, was a reflection of Ruotan's past before he found the redeeming music.

That was when it, figuratively and literally, hit Sasuke. A drumstick had been tossed to the crowd and smacked Sasuke in the forehead.

He realized as the drumstick hit him that he was like the blond but he hadnt found anything redeeming to help him. He had just shrunk back into himself and retreated from the world.

Gaara had quickly grabbed the drumstick after it hit Sasuke and handed it to the confused raven. He shouted a quick 'dodge next time' as the song continued.

When Sasuke turned away, Gaara smiled, knowing he had made a self discovery. He and the others had drug Sasuke to the concert because that band had made them all realize something to improve upon and they wanted Sasuke to have that too.

Well we got no class And we got no principles (principals)  
And we got no innocence We can't even think of a word that rhymes

Sasuke smiled when the blond, in an instrumental section, blew the hair out of his face comedically...yet it reminded him of the loner at school. Instead of becomming suspicious at how the singer and the loser were so closely tied in their actions, Sasuke's eyes only held sympathy, awe, and a liking for the singer.

Gaara chuckled as Sasuke frowned a bit then went back to his adoring gaze of the blond. He knew Sasuke had questions but it seemed to drift out of his head.

When Gaara looked around his smile grew even more when he saw Temari and Shino dancing together and a bit over move but still close was Sakura and Ino. It made him smile how he knew each one of them liked one another...the concert did good for all of them.

'And theres Kiba flirting with every girl here. He doesnt care is their old yooung black white...he just wants attention from the female population.' Gaara smirked.

School's out for summer School's out forever My school's been blown to pieces

Sasuke hadnt torn his eyes from the blond spectacle in a while and none of the others minded he hadnt either. He did a quick check of the others and smiled at how they were getting together.

'Why am I feeling this way about him, the random famous singer who wouldnt notice anyone? He's a snob...yeah a snob. Hell who am I trying to kid? Im spellbound, thats the only way to put it. He's like a piece of the most delicious rare chocolate sitting there in a glass case while I'm the chocoholic. I want, no need, to talk to him, to get him out of my mind.' Sasuke told himself between songs.

Sakura saw the look of pure...adoration?...on Sasuke's face and she smile. Just being to the concert made Sasuke act more human and that had been the point of it.

Sakura's attention was soon diverted from Sasuke's apparent normalcy to Ino, who was wrapping her arms around Sakura's waist. She giggled when Ino rocked both of them side to side with the beat.

No more pencils No more books No more teacher's dirty looks

Kiba, although he looked like he was flirting with ever girl he could with the puppy in his bag, had been closely watching the blond on the stage. None of his friends knew it but he was VERY observant and the blond had quite a few unnerving similarities to a certain brunette he had the displeasure of being aquaintances with.

Ruotan announced between songs that the show was almost over. He was sad that it was coming to a close, he enjoyed playing for the crowds of Konoha.

"Well gents and ladies, We're doing a bit of a mix up then we'll give you a little surprise. How's that sound?"

The crowd went wild, so did Sasuke. They all watched as the drummer got up and switched with the bass guitarist who switched with the electric who finally took Ruotans place.

Ruotan was on the drums now and Sasuke gasped when he realized the blond he was becomming addicted to could played more than a normal guitar. He watched as the blond became one with the drums, as he had done before singing and playing guitar...everything seemed natural to him..., and began the beat to the next song, leading the bass in then the others and finally all four singing.

The last three songs seemed to pass quickly and Sasuke hated that they passed so fast, then as everyone came to think the show was over, Ruotan stood up and spoke into the mike. The room had gone silent.

"I know all of you want to know where are next concert is and since were just a band from here...we're staying here. We're not known enough to go somewhere else." He ruffled the back of his hair again and Kiba glared. "Well that explains that. Now as for the surprise...I'll be walking around for a minute while my bandmates play a song and pick a couple people to come up on the stage."

The crowd errupted in screams and shouts. They all wanted on the stage with Ruotan and his band.

"As a warning, I know Karate. I recommend you dont try mauling me." He winked at them all. "Take it away guys."

The bass guitarist took over the drums and the other two switched (the REAL bass player on vocals and the REAL drummer on reg guitar). Ruotan jumped off the stage and began walking through the crowd.

When the song was almost over, Ruotan walked up to the group of Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, Ino, and all of them and smiled. He walked to the middle of the group and gave them all a very seductive smirk.

"Who of you all wants to come up?"

The group was about to say 'ME! ME! PICK ME!' but all of them turned a devious look on Sasuke. Saskura took the initive to push Sasuke at the blond and point vigorously at him.

"Looks like your friends chose you." Ruotan said smirking the same seductive look again. "Coming?"

Out for summer Out 'til fall We might not come back at all

Sasuke was frozen in place. The blond had spoken to him!

His mind was static and said somethink like...'OMG OMG OMGOMG! girlish squeal He SPOKE to ME! I can die happy!' He was in total bliss.

The song had ended and Sasuke watched Ruotan easily flip back up on stage and smile at the crowd. Five other fans were on the stage when Ruotan walked to the mike after all of his 'mates returned to their original instruments.

Ruotan pointed to Sasuke. "It looks like one of our friends doesnt want to come up. What do we say guys?"

The crowd errupted in a rambunctious yelling of 'DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!' Sasuke snapped out of his daze when Gaara nudged him in the ribs and pushed him forward some.

"Go!" Sakura screamed in his ear.

Sasuke cautiously stepped forward and Ruotan stuck out a hand to help him up with another seductive smile on his face. The raven gladly accepted the hand and was pulled up on the stage to stand close to Ruotan.

Ruotan walked back to the mike and spoke again. "Alright what say you about our first friend? What should she play?" He pointed to a slender blond with eyes for the drummer.

The chorous of 'DRUM DRUM!' made Ruotan smile and the blond blush. Ruotan nodded her to the drums, a second set having been brought out.

"And our shy friend here?" He pointed to a slightly over weight black haired boy.

'BASS! BASS!'

"Go ahead." Ruotan pointed to a spare bass the player was holding out. "And our Cheer friend?"

'DANCE DANCE!'

The blond cheerleader with WAY too much makeup was pointed to a dancer to the left of the stage. She was happy she didnt have to play any instruments.

"And our tall dark and handsome friend?" Ruotan said pointing to a six foot dark skinned teen.

'DANCE! DANCE!'

"Go ahead. And our rambunctious leprechaun?" He pointed to a smiling guy maybe five feet and wearing all green.

'GUITAR!'

He nodded the boy to the guitar. "Looks like our mysterious teen is stuck with me." He winked at Sasuke who lightly blushed. "Her is one of our beautiful guitars, all of with I made the designs on."

Each guitar had an intricate design surrounding the bands symbol of three foxes drooling silver blood. Sasuke was handed one with purple and silver flames licking across its surface, drawn so intricately they almost looked real.

As Ruotan handed the guitar to Sasuke he spoke quietly. "The fist I ever did. Dont break it." He winked once again to Sasuke before turning to the crowd.

The crowd once again errupted in cheers. Ruotan was smiling at them all.

"Lets take it away!" The band started up on the one song Sasuke knew.

Sasuke actually smiled, laughing at himself at being so open infront of so many people, but Ruotan made him feel so happy and secure. Ruotan pushed the mike towards him and he sang with the angelic blond.

'Im so glad I picked up a bit of guitar or I'd look like a total fool.' Sasuke thought to himself as Ruotan smiled at him.

During a quick instrumental part, Ruotan moved Sasuke's hands on the guitar saying a quick sentence before singing again. "Strum the one before and that one repeating AABBB."

Out for summer Out 'til fall We might not come back at all

The song soon ended with Sasuke and Ruotan strumming and singing the last notes. Ruotan bowed to the crowd then turned to the band and fans on stage and smiled at them all, giving Sasuke another wink.

After the others took their instruments off or stood up, Ruotan went around hugging them and thanking them for playing with the band. He of course went to hug Sasuke and smirked his spine-tingling way, wrapping his arms around the frozen raven.

"Come now mysterious one," Ruotan said loud enough for the mike to pick it up. "I'm not letting you go until you hug back." Everyone could sense the smirk in his voice, trying to embarress Sasuke.

With an exasperated sigh, Sasuke hugged Ruotan quickly then let go, crossing his arms between his and Ruotan's chests. "Will you, now, let me go?"

"Hn." Ruotan said as he let Sasuke go. "Well guys, I hope you had fun tonight." A seductive smirk. "Our next concert is next week in the next town over. Hope you'll come."

The band was soon leaving the stage and Gaara grabbed Sasuke's arm to pull hgim backstage. Everyone else in their group left to find their parents since Sasuke's and Gaara's wouldnt be there for a while. 


	3. And they meet

Heres chapter three. YAY. I OWN NOTHING but the band name, the band members names...everyones names but the Real Naruto characters...HEH...

SO read please and review? Ill love you and so would Chippy.

The two teens reached the door that said 'backstage' less than forty minutes later, the crowd had only begun to clear out. As they stood there a large, beefy, square shouldered man stepped out to block the doorway.

"Yous got passes?" He asked gruffly.

"Yes, sir." Gaara said quietly, scared.

"Eh?"

"He said yes sir." Sasuke told the man in a louder voice.

"Then follow me." The mans glare turned into a disarming smile.

Gaara grabbed Sasuke's fore-arm tightly and pulled him along after the man through the plain black door. They went down hall after hall before Sasuke had to forcibly loosen Gaara's grip.

They stopped at an inconspicuous door that, uncoincidentaly, looked like the other seven dozen they had passed. The security guard raised a hand to stop the two teens before walking into the room behind the door.

"Gentlemen, the first two of your guests are here. I believe these two are yours, Ruotan. Soran, I belive yours is at the west wing waiting by now. Aerian, yours should be waiting by the stage and Trehan, your should be at the concessions where you asked."

"Why dont you let my quests in before old lady Cialtan finds the..."

"Are are you young'uns doing out here?" The afore spoken of old lady said from behing Sasuke and Gaara.

She had a thin hunched frame that seemed to barely support her minimal weight as it is. Her shoulders were so slim, her marroon shawl fell down slightly from one over her flower patterned dress, and her pointed glasses fell to the bottom of her nose.

The guard stepped back out with the other three band members that had to meet their backstage personnel. The three walked off and the guard smiled at the elderly woman.

"Hello Ms. Cialtan. Nice night isnt it?"

"Yes yes, Jareth. I caught these two young'uns messin around at the door."

"Thats because they have backstage passes. Would you like me to walk you to your room? I can if you'd like."

"No, dear."

"Alright. Good night, Ms. Cialtan."

"Goodnight, Jareth."

With that the old lady was thankfully walking off with her clunking cane and Jareth was pushing Sasuke and Gaara into the room behind the discreet door. The room beyond was much more noticeable and different; there were lavish chairs and love seats, a large t.v, a kitchen area, furnished bedrooms for each band member, and a large bathroom.

"Ruotan, your two 'stagers are here." Jareth called to the kitchen.

A warm chuckle came from the blond in the kitchen. He appeared with an apron around his waist and, hopefully, wet flour on his cheek and forehead.

"Ah, heh," He ruffled the back of his tied back hair, putting flour in that too. "I was making cookies...but I'm not sure how well they'll taste."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Ruotan, you should know, by now, that you have the best cooking in practically all the world."

"Psh. Whatever."

"Well I'm going to head." Ruotan chuckled and a smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. "Not like that Ruotan."

Ruotan pouted. "I wasnt the only one who thought it." He pointed at Sasuke who immediately masked his smirk.

"I dont see anyone else smiling." Jareth said truthfully.

"Whatever. Well I'll see you tomorrow then, Jareth."

"Goodnight."

"Night." Jareth left in lumbering steps and in his wake leaving an akward moment.

Ruotan turned and headed back into the kitchen to finish his cooking while Gaara and Sasuke got comfy. Neither said a word nor moved.

Sasuke leaned against a wall, propping one foot on the wall, and crossed his arms. His shoulder length, slightly tied back hair, fell in his face and he watched Ruotan's backside in a hawk-like manner, between whisps of hair.

"So, Ruo-chan, how is the whole famous life doing for you?" Gaara asked with a smile.

"Pretty well, Gaa-chan, but I thought we agreed to no feminine honorifics."

"But it's such a hard habit to rid myself of."

Ruotan laughed as he pulled a tray of cookies out of the oven. "I know the feeling, Gaa-chan."

Sasuke, to say lightly, was confused. How did Gaara know Ruotan?

"...your friend?"

"This is Sasuke." Sasuke's attention went back to the converstion. "He's quiet but when known he's a good guy."

"I'd assume so since you're friends with him."

"Hai."

"So, Sasuke," Ruotan said. "There a last name with that?"

"Uchiha." Sasuke said gruffly and nonplussed.

"Ah, the famous Uchiha." It sounded like Ruotan was condensending Sasuke just for being famous for his name.

"I didnt ask for it." Sasuke said, still in his leaning position.

"...Bad-ass." Ruotan murmured.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, a bit peeved.

Ruotan turned around with a large smile and chuckle. He seemed not worried about the caught insult one little bit.

"Cookie?"

Gaara grabbed one of the chocolate chip cookies. "Try one Sasuke. He makes the best."

Sasuke grudgingly took one and bit gingerly into it. He had to agree with Gaara, Ruotan really did make some killer cookies.

"So?" Ruotan asked the both of them.

"As good as always." Gaara replied.

"And you?"

"Fine."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Well, something to drink?" Ruotan asked.

"Mountain Dew for the both of us." Gaara supplied.

The Mountain Dew lightened Sasuke's mood and after two and a half cups, and two trips to the bathroom, he was as social as the other two. He was even enjoying himself, especially with Ruotan sitting beside him on the loveseat.

Much of the time the three spent together was spent talking of random subjects and with all three of them, more than once falling of their seats laughing. Ruotan had even claimed Sasuke as his new friend.

It was nearing eleven when Gaara seemed to sober enough to look at his watch. "I'm sorry, Ruo-chan but Sasuke and I need to head to the parking lot and meet my mom."

"How about I walk you two out there?"

Gaara nodded. "Thanks."

"It's nothing really."

All three walked out to the parking lot, still joking and laughing together. When they reached the parking lot, Gaara's mom was sitting in her car below a street light waiting for them.

"Well, here's where we split ways, Ruo-chan." Gaara said.

"How about this, Gaa-chan: I give the two of you these tickets and you come backstage again next week at the next concert?"

"It's up to Sasuke because its his brother who takes us."

Both turned to Sasuke, who shrugged. "Sure."

"Well, until next week then." Ruotan said as he waved the two off to Gaara's moms car.

Everytime Sasuke and Gaara went to a concert, Sasuke would go home with Gaara and they would usually stay up much of the night talking. The ride to Gaara's home was silent and Sasuke still, after nearly twenty-six times, gaped at the three story english-style stone mansion Gaara lived in.

They got out of the car and headed up to the third floor, where Gaara's room was. The room was huge and one of the two closets, the much smaller one, was dedicated to Sasuke's clothes since he spent so much time there.

They were soon ready for bed and laying in sleeping bags on the floor. Sasuke was laying on his back, hands crossed behind his head, staring at the glowing plastic stars Gaara's mom had put on the ceiling when Gaara was little, who claimed it calmed him of his short temper.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You seemed to hit it off with Ruotan."

"How did you know him?"

"Long story I dont want to explain right now." Gaara rolled onto his right side away from Sasuke. "When the time comes I'll tell you."

A few minutes later, Sasuke spoke. "Gaara, I think I really did connect with him but he reminds me of just an adverage no-gooder. Maybe its just my imagination."

Gaara had already fallen asleep and soon Sasuke did too. The next day was just thursday.

Okay guys. Heres chapter three up and ready. Im so mad. My mouse spazzed and my first copy of chapter three went away and I had to retype the WHOLE thing. I dont mind because it was for a good reason. Read and review. Ill have chapter four up soon. Chippy (my muse) loves giving me ideas...for now...Chippy loves chocolate chips ...hence his name...and is also about knee height and is a green dragon. 


	4. School and a twisted view

Im sooooooo angry. My computers tower is screwed up and the mouse or keyboard wont work so I have to type this on the computer not in my room where I usually type all of this up. If the flow of this chapter (and more) are a bit different its because of that. Sorry but Ill keep working (Smile). Chippy thanks you for your concerns. I KNOW Naruto's hair isnt naturally brown.

ThisisalinebreaksoyouknowwherethechapterstartsandIamhavingsomuchtroubletypingthis.Ijustmisspelledlikeeverywordinhere.LOL

The next day Sasuke woke a good hour, like usual for him, before Gaara's alarm clock, six a.m. sharp every morning. He was used to being up so early and had used it to his advantage by jogging four miles every morning before school, showering then doing any other normal getting ready for school routine, including jelling his hair.

Sasuke got dressed quickly in black shorts and a fitting white tank top and went out the door before five minutes had even passed, jogging down the streets of Konoha. On his way passed the poorer section of the city, not the gun totting drug dealing section, he glanced up at a small rundown apartment building, where a young brunette was already sweating and cleaning the large grafitti paint splayed across the whole side of the building he obviously lived in, since he had climbed through one of the windows.

The brunette seemed to be his age, Sasuke realized, and was perfectly tanned, like he had lived in the sun- as if he was one with nature. As if knowing he was being watched, the brunette seemed to become more self-conscious and dropped the scrub brush he was holding and it dropped the three stories to the gound, landing beside the paused Sasuke.

"E-excuse me...Could you by chance bring that up to me? I need to get this finished before school." The brunette called down to Sasuke, who realized that the brunette was in his school, the same grade in fact, and was a no-goder and class clown, a fool.

Sasuke frowned, like he would be caught around such a...such a loser. "You dropped it, you can get it yourself."

The brunette sighed and began sliding the scaffel down towards the ground, seeming almost tired of life the way he wheeled it. He lept out of the scaffel five feet from the ground and laid a lazy glare on Sasuke, before grabbing the brush and flipping himself back into the scaffel.

"You run past here everyday." The brunette stated. "If you dally now, you'll be late. You are already falling behind." With that the brunette wheeled his way back up the building to where it had been resting before. "Good day to you."

Sasuke was gone before the brunette could finish the last sentence and headed back towards Gaara's house. He was surprised he had met anyone at such an early time in the morning and that that someone was the lazy no-gooder doing something, what was with the world?

BREAK...At school. First period...BREAK

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called running in the math room with a smile and an overly emphatic wave. "SASUKE-KUN!!!"

Sasuke sighed and put his chin in his hands (his glare position in the manga and T.V. show...you know the hand over hand thingy), he wasnt in the mood to put up with her fangirl attitude today. He ignored her and stared at the board where his teacher, Kabuto- plain Kabuto, no last name,- was writing the lesson on the board to be copied after anouncements.

"Can I sit beside you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura practically screeched in his ear.

"No. Gaara is."

With that Gaara had walked into the room and sat beside Sasuke. Sakura was overly saddened, lol, and sat a row behind Sasuke to stare at the back of his head.

She'd head him off at lunch since they ony had four periods each day, each an hour and a half long. Math had flown by quickly, Algebra two, and Sasuke went to his health/disease/doctoring class with Tsunade-sama.

Lunch came around after his free period slash study hall and Sasuke was in as foul a mood as always and walked into the cafeteria and saw Gaara sitting with...the brunette from earlier? He didnt know Gaara had friends besides the popular group and definitely not the brunette.

He walked over to Gaara and the no-gooder and sat beside Gaara, ignoring the brunette. Gaara nodded to him and continued his conversation like he wasnt there.

Not only did he feel betrayed but he felt a bit peeved that he was being ignored. He looked impatiently at Gaara, waiting for him to be spoken to but nothing was forthcoming.

Sasuke coughed lightly after eating a sandwich to gain Gaara's attention. Gaara turned to him with an oblivious look.

"Oh, sorry, Sasuke. I forgot to introduce you to Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Naruto." He smiled innocently at Sasuke.

Sasuke studied Naruto, taking in all of his features. Naruto had about mid-neck length brown hair, worry clouded blue eyes, a strong jaw, and the rest of his body was covered in loose clothes so Sasuke couldnt tell much about him.

Naruto nodded. "Uchiha-sama." He said softly.

Sasuke's eyes were sharp and unforgiving. "Dobe."

Gaara smacked Sasuke in the arm. "Dont be mean to Naruto."

"I-I dont mind Gaara." Naruto said in a soft voice.

"It doesnt matter Naruto. Its rude to call a new aquaintance names, Sasuke."

"Well its true, isnt it? Or is there another loser in school?"

Naruto's face had fallen and he looked saddened by what Sasuke said. He didnt say another word as he grabbed his trash and stood up.

"Ill see you tomorrow, Gaara." Naruto said softly as he walked off.

Gaara turned to look angrilly at Sasuke. "You really should give people a chance. He isnt as bad as everyone says. The only reason he acts up is to get attention. No one cares about him so he acts out to be aknowledged. Please, Sasuke, give him a chance."

"Why?"

"Because he needs friends. He lives alone in the bad part of town and the only reason he lives there is because his only surviving relatives pay the rent so he doesnt come live with them. Give him a chance."

"...Fine. Only because you said I should."

Gaara smiled, happy. "You have art with him."

Sasuke frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah. The only other person who likes him is Iruka-sensei. He buys a lot of stuff for Naruto."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Sit beside him in class and talk to him. Dont lie to him because he can tell when you do."

"Fine. If it doesnt work it doesnt work so dont push it okay?"

"Thats fine. At least you try."

Sasuke nodded as the bell for lunch to end rang. Gaara smiled at Sasuke's back before heading to his spanish class...he hated spanish, paid no attention to it and yet passed it with an A.

LINE BREAKER TO SASUKE GOING TO ART CLASS

Sasuke walked into the art room and after sighing, headed for Naruto, who was sitting alone in the back of the room leaning over his easel. He noticed when Naruto flinched slightly when his shadow passed over the easel.

"Mind if I sit?"

"U-Uchiha-sama." Naruto blurted out nervously. "Y-Yes. O-o-of course you can."

Sasuke nodded as he grabbed a chair and put it down a couple feet from Naruto. He then walked off to get an easel from the side of the room and a sketching pencil along with oil pastel crayons.

When Sasuke eased into his seat the bell rang and Iruka-sensei walked in and all he said was to continue the scenery pictures that had been working on the day before. Although no one noticed, Iruka studied Sasuke's seating arrangement and kept a close eye out for any threats against Naruto.

Sasuke bent over his half way done sketch of a landscape while he heard Naruto scritching away ast his. Half an hour later, Sasuke glanced over at Naruto's drawing and just the bit that was colored, just an inch or two in the corner, looked expertly realistic.

"Oy (yes oy) Dobe." He said softly so no one could overhear him.

Naruto jumped slightly and just barely kept himself from messing up his picture. He looked up at Sasuke with confusion.

"Sorry about that. Didnt mean to scare you. Its a good picture."

"T-th-thanks, Uchiha-sama." He bowed his head then looked at Sasukes. "Your's is better."

Sasuke's lanscape was just of the school in gray sketches so far but looked bland. He, hopefully, wasnt even done sketching his landscape.

Naruto's landscape was of a dream like land, waterfalls falling from each side while pooling in the whole bottom of the page and the sky had a few flying geese to the right of a sun off center to the right. Not only was the sun there but a rainbow edged below it and in the left side of most of the picture, where Naruto was coloring, was a hill with the edge of the school where the art room was and looking, squinting, at the small windows you could see students bent over their easels.

"Dont lie, Dobe. I stink at art."

Naruto didnt reply. He was lightly studying Sasuke's work.

Iruka called for the classes attention. "Ebisu is going to assign all of you a partner. The ones better at art can help the lesser ones." He gave Sasuke a pointed look.

"Neji and Shino, Temari and Choji, Sasuke and Ten-ten, Naruto..." He gave Naruto a disdainful look. "And Kankuro."

Everyone knew Kankuro had a short temper and it became that much shorter when he was near Naruto. Kankuro also was horrible at art, going through the class with a twenty-seven (Thats an F. a VERY bad F), and loathed, dispised, Naruto.

Sasuke saw Naruto gulp and look pleadingly at Iruka but Iruka had begun to speak. "If you want a new partner or wish to express worry or want a specific partner you may come to me after class. Now you may go back to your art. Tomorrow you begin partner sessions."

Sasuke watched Naruto go back unquestioningly to his drawing and although he barely knew the brunette, he was already beginning to worry over him, he just had the slight needing protection innocense. He tried to concentrate on his drawing but the quiet scribbles from the Dobe kept distracting him.

"Hey Dobe?" He asked a bit later.

Naruto's head came up and it took him a second to concentrate on Sasuke's face. "Y-yeah, Uchiha-sama?"

"Why dont you ask Iruka-sensei to give you a different partner?"

"N-no one else w-wants to be my partner s-so why trouble th-them when no one wants t-to be Kankuro's p-partner?"

"I may not know you very well, Dobe, but I know that you dont deserve to be bullied."

"Th-then what do you c-call this morning?" Naruto's voice hadnt risen from the soft tones and still they werent accusing.

"I didnt know better."

"A-and you do now?"

"Im making an attempt to."

Naruto shrugged and went back to his drawing. He didnt feel like arguing with someone who was getting to know him.

A few minutes later, Sasuke spoke again. "Er...Dobe?"

"Y-yes, Uchiha-sama?"

"Would you give me some pointers?"

Naruto loooked up at him and gave him a slight smile. Sasuke was really trying to not push Naruto away, even so much as to lower himself and ask for help.

"O-of course, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke gave him a thankful nod and scooted his chair and easel closer to Naruto, so Naruto could point things out to him. In the end they sat mere inches apart and Iruka took notice of it and whe he circled the class quietly like usual, he heard Naruto's quiet tones telling the usually stuck up Sasuke how to improve his art.

'Hmm. Maybe I should switch some partners around. They may work well together. She would google over him more than help him.'

"...So it would be better to layer the detail?" Iruka heard Sasuke ask.

"It-its easier f-for me." Came Naruto's hesitant reply.

Iruka noticed Sasuke's scenery and it was indeed coming along some. Compared to Naruto's half colored half sketch scenery, Sasuke's still needed a lot of work.

"T-This part w-was hard for m-me." Naruto said, commenting on how much detail to give some things and how little to give others. "I u-used to give ev-everything the s-same amount of shading."

"Oh." Sasuke sounded defeated, since Naruto had trouble with it.

"Y-you m-might not h-have as much t-trouble as I d-did."

"Well Ill try, Dobe." He gave Naruto a small smile.

Iruka walked to the fron tof the class. "I want everyones attention."

In the back, Sasuke was to emersed in the few pointers Naruto gave him so he didnt hear Iruka. Some how Naruto didnt hear Iruka either, maybe because he was studying Sasuke's sketch for ways to help him improve it.

"Naruto, Sasuke, pay attention." Sasuke and Naruto's heads shot up and the latter blushed slightly.

Everyones attention fell on the two and Naruto sank down some in his seat while Sasuke glared at them all. It was oddly comforting to Sasuke the way Naruto didnt slide away from him but just moved down in his seat away from burning gazes.

"Alright now that I have everyones attention," Iruka said with a tiny smile. "I decided to switch around some partners. The new partners will be as follows: Choji and Ten-ten, Temari and Kankuro, Sasuke and Naruto and Neji and Shino."

Ebisu frowned at how Iruka split the definite battle up (Naruto and Kankuro). He didnt like Naruto and wanted him hurt and gone.

Ebisu couldnt do anything to challenge Iruka's decision since he was only a college assistant. He would have to listen to what Iruka said but any time Iruka would take a sick day he'd be in charge, meaning Naruto torture.

Although he had said he wouldnt care if he was with Kankuro, Naruto sighed in relief and his shoulders released some of their tension. "What was that, Dobe, about not caring if you were with Kankuro?" Sasuke joked to Naruto.

"Er..."

Sasuke just smiled while Temari growled. "Im stuck with my brother?"

"You have the best chance to...keep up with him."

Temari frowned. She really didnt like her brother somedays, why couldnt he be like Gaara and just be quiet?

"...Dobe?" Sasuke waved his hand infront of Naruto's face, snapping him back from his inner thoughts.

"H-huh? S-s-sorry, Uchiha-sama."

"I'm not your superior, Dobe. Its Sasuke. Just plain Sasuke." Naruto nodded. "And whats with the stutters?"

Choji walked past them. "Its because he's an idiot." He chuckled, as if he had told the funniest joke.

Sasuke's glare put him in place and stopped his chuckles in his throat. "I believe the 'idiot' is getting better grades than the both of us."

Choji was running on a middle D in the class so he had no room to talk. He frowned at Sasuke and stayed where he was.

"Why are you sticking up for him anyway?"

"Why not stick up for a partner or a friend?"

Choji rolled his eyes and walked off. Sasuke turned to Naruto and saw the confused look from what he had last said.

"What? Is it too early to consider you a friend, Dobe?"

Naruto shook his head vigorously. "N-no."

"Naruto." Iruka was walking up to him.

"Y-yes, Iruka-sensei?"

"You should be getting back to work. The contest in in just a couple weeks and I know you havent finished your entry."

"I k-know, Iruka-sensei. I j-just dont h-have enough time."

Iruka nodded. "Maybe one day during french or gym you can come in here since you have A's in those classes too."

Naruto nodded then looked back to his scenery. When he knew Naruto wasnt going to look up, Iruka nodded for Sasuke to follow him.

When they reached Iruka's desk, out of any ear shot, he turned to Sasuke. "Are you blackmailing Naruto?"

"No sensei. Gaara asked me to give him a chance and get to know the Dobe."

"If your giving Naruto a chance, why are you calling him 'dead-last'?"

"Nickname."

"And what does he call you?"

"Uchiha-sama, but I told him to call me Sasuke." Sasuke was standing calmly.

"Ah. Naruto has respect for you even when you friends picked on him. Interesting."

"What do you mean, Sensei?"

"Your friends are the ones who give him a hard time. Of this whole school, I believe theres only teachers who really help Naruto out."

Sasuke looked a bit wide-eyed. "What?"

"Those of us who take care of Naruto are teachers. Tsunade, Kakashi, me, Jaraiya, Gaara and now you. Naruto has few friends."

Sasuke nodded. "If you dont mind, Sensei, but I have a lot to do on my scenery."

"I have a proposition for you, Sasuke."

"What is it?"

"Stay after class and Ill let you in on it. As an added trust why dont you accidently bump into the janitors ladder." He winked at Sasuke.

"Sir?"

"Just try it." Iruka winked at him again and shooed him off.

Sasuke frowned but did as he was told. Naruto had looked up when he realized Sasuke wasnt scritching away beside him and watched as Iruka shooed Sasuke off.

The brunette watched as Sasuke purposely accidently bumped into the ladder. A bucket of tan paint, a nearly full five gallon bucket left from the janitor painting the ceiling, swayed, topled and fell.

SLOOOOOSH

Ebisu was drenched from head to foot in tan paint. Sasuke spoke a rushed half apology to Ebisu and walked back to his seat.

When Sasuke sat down, Naruto was giggling behind his hand at Ebisu. The raven chuckled because Ebisu, in the paint onslaught, lost his glasses, slid and fell, crashing into his assistant desk, causing paint to go all over it.

"Ebisu," Iruka admonished. "You should really watch where you go."

None of the art students, plus Iruka, liked Ebisu. They would always find some way to make him have a bad day.

Not much later, the bell rang for buses and Sasuke said goodbye to Naruto. He had learned from Naruto, through the stutters, that they both had the same French class and same gym period.

Sasuke walked up to Iruka's desk once everyone was gone, Ebisu being the first out, and waited. Iruke looked up and smiled warmly at Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke. I wondered if you'd stay after or not. Do you ride a bus?"

"No, Sensei. I walk home."

Iruka nodded. "Now, what I was saying before. My proposition for you is this:..."

A student rushed back in just then, calling out a "Goooooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, Seeeeeeeenseeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. I forgot my baaaaaag."

Iruka shook his head as Ten-ten ran back out the door. She always forgot something.

"The proposition. If you help Naruto out for a while, you know, keeping him from the bullies and all, Ill give you extra credit so you might not fail this class, since a C in here is failing as much as a D or an F."

"There has to be a catch, Sensei." Sasuke said, warily.

"Just that if anything serious happens to Naruto, you get any and all of the blame and Id like for you to try to help him with some of his other classes- History, health and Algebra two- to raise the C's and D's to B's. What do you say?"

"If I say yes, you have to do something for me."

"What would that be?"

"Adopt the Dobe. You care enough for him."

"I would, no questions asked, but a rule passed through the town and school saying present teachers can not adopt students. Theres nothing I can do."

Sasuke shrugged. "Ill try sensei."

"Thank you."

Sasuke left the room and almost literally ran into Gaara. "Gaara?"

"About time you came out." Gaara said, smiling.

"Why were you waiting?"

"I wanted to know if you talked to Naruto."

"Hai."

"And?" Gaara pressed.

Sasuke shrugged. "We got along."

Gaara smiled. "Mind if we went to Ichiraku?"

"Dobe works there."

"Yeah. I promised him I'd come visit him. He said there was someone he wanted me to meet, a co-worker."

They were walking down the hall talking. Sasuke shrugged then heard the keening wail of the dreaded banshee woman.

Sakura, the 'I'm-in-love-with-both-Sasuke-and-Ino-and-Ino-doesnt-mind-at-all-because-she-is-just-like-me-and-in-love-with-Sasuke-too' woman. She seriously scared Sasuke to say the least.

As she walked down the hall towards the frozen Sasuke, and Gaara who was equally scared, a door slammed open and smashed into her face, knocking her out cold. As Sasuke and Gaara watched Sakura fall to the ground, out cold, a flying brunette blurb shot out of the room.

"...S-sorry Baa-chan, b-but I h-have t-to go." Naruto stopped at looked at the fallen girl. "IEYAH! N-not a-a-again."

Naruto dropped to Sakura's side and patted her hand lightly. Gaara chuckled and walked up beside Naruto.

"Naruto, if you stay here, you'll be late for work."

"I-I g-gotta s-see i-if sh-she'll be o-okay." A fist shot up and slugged Naruto in the right cheek.

Naruto fell to the ground holding his cheek while Sakura sat up and scrubbed at her hand to rid herself of Naruto germs. "Dont touch me, you trash." She spat venomously out at Naruto.

"I-I-i'm s-sorry S-s-sakura-c-chan. g-gomen."

"Shut up, filth."

Naruto flinched back from her like an abused dog. Sasuke, seeing that walked forward.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled happily, forgetting Naruto.

"I recommend you apologize." Sasuke said in a dead, flat voice.

"Why? He's worthless."

Sasuke glared at her. "I. Said. Apologize." His voice was bordering on homocidal.

"Sorry." She grumbled out then leeched onto Sasuke. "Will you go out with me?" (Yes i meant leeched)

"No. Now if you excuse us, we need to go,right Gaara, Dobe?"

Naruto nervously nodded, while nibbling on his lower lip and staring avidly at the ground. "If we dont leave now, we'll be late." Gaara said.

"Can I come, Sasuke-kun?"

"No."

When Sakura finally let Sasuke go, Gaara had called his driver and as they reached the outside of the school he was waiting for them. Not to long after, Naruto was walking into Ichiraku ramen to sign in.

"Ichan, I-I'm sorry for being late."

Ichan nodded. "You knocked that big browed girl out again, didnt you?"

Naruto nodded. Ichan knew Naruto had rotten luck and knocking Sakura out was a twice a week event.

"Well, I recommend you go change and get ready for the dinner rush."

Sasuke and Gaara sat down at the bar and Gaara began explaining everything that happened at the ramen place. He told Sasuke of the normal daily customers and that Ichan was the owner and ran it with his wife, three sons, daughter and three or four hirees.

"Thats his wife...um...I keep forgetting all their names." Gaara said to Sasuke as a few people ordered.

Naruto walked passed them and heared what Gaara said. "Kari. Kari Richuie. Married into the business." He was soon gone to get more orders.

"Yeah. What he said." Gaara said. "Their daughter is ten so she brings the bags and stuff in from the back. Her name is uh...Lu...Lure? no...Lima? no...thats a bean..."

"Luia." Naruto said as he power walked passed the two.

"Right."

Sasuke chuckled how Gaara kept getting everything wrong and Naruto easily filled in. "And the sons?"

"The oldest is twenty-nine. His name is Maren. The middle is eighteen. Er...His name is...I have nothing for the youngest and his name."

"Eidgar. Sarien is thirteen." Naruto said quickly. "Does dishes."

"Gaara?" Sasuke asked a bit later.

"Yeah?" Gaara was eating his order of pork ramen.

"Why is it Dobe doesnt stutter here?"

"His stutter is a defense at school. He really doesnt have one but when he's scared he stutters. So I guess its real. Dont worry. It wont happen around you much any more."

Naruto rushed behind the counter. "Ichan theres too many for me to take care of myself and Lee is sick."

"We need more workers." Ichan said worried.

"We'll help." Sasuke said pointing to him and Gaara. "No pay."

Gaara nodded and finally Ichan gave in. Sasuke knew Gaara didnt like to move around a lot because of his asthma so he told Gaara to help out in the back.

Nearly forty minutes later, Sasuke turned and watched Naruto carry a tray of six bowls of ramen when one man deliberately tripped him and all six bowls flew at a larger man. The bowls crashed down, burning the man and he stood, howling obscenities, and when he saw who it was, his anger got worse.

The man picked Naruto up by his apron front, until they were nose to nose. "You dare to spill ramen on me, you little whelp?" Spittle was flying all across Naruto's limp face, his body had also gone slack.

When the man sat Naruto down on his feet, Sasuke sighed in relief but Gaara was calling for Ichan. Sasuke couldnt pull his eyes away as the large mans fist sailed in and hit Naruto's gut, sending him flying into a table and collapsing it.

Ichan still hadnt come, so Sasuke rushed over and blocked Naruto from the mans body. He wasnt sure what to do but the sight of the blood was making him feel a little queasy.

"Move." The man commanded. "I deserve this."

"It wasnt his fault." Sasuke replied.

"Let me have him then Ill only take a week...no a month or two of his pay checks to buy a new suit to replace this one."

Naruto had stood up and when he looked up, there was a pile of more than enough money to pay for the mans suit on the table, placed there by Sasuke Gaara and a few daily customers that actually liked Naruto (which was few). He looked at Sasuke and Gaara in confusion.

When the whole mess was cleared up and the dinner time traffic had left, Naruto walked up to two very exhausted teens- Sasuke and Gaara. He sat down in a stool at the bar and looked at them.

"Gomen about that."

"Its okay, Naruto." Gaara said, lifting his head from the counter.

"Ill pay you guys back, I promise."

"You dont need to Naruto. We dont expect you to."

"I will anyway."

"It's called generosity, Dobe. Its not supposed to be paid back." Sasuke's voice was soft and not harsh.

Sasuke had used his harsh voice a lot that night. He had watched the cutomers out of the corner of his eye and when started to give Naruto trouble he'd turn and give them a patented Ichiha death glare (Make all checks payable to Uchiha corp. 9591 N. Narutoshairisnotbrown! St. retard, getitright 24095).

Naruto gave them both a small smile. "Ichan?"

The man was leaning against the wall. "Just winded Naruto. Mind helping to clean the back?"

Naruto nodded, jumped off his stool and walked to the back. Sasuke watched him go with curiosity.

"Gaara?" He asked a minute later.

Gaara grunted and lifted his heavy head from the counter. "Yeah?"

"What keeps him going?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, what gives him purpose if everyone hates him?"

"Depends on who you ask."

"What do you think?"

"I think the people who care for him give him enough love to him." Gaara looked away for a minute. "There was one time though..." His voice drifted off as he watched Naruto's back.

"Gaara?"

"He'll tell you eventually."

Not long after, Naruto signed out and all three walked out of Ichiraku. The sun had already set when Naruto disconnected from the other two and walked towards his apartment.

A few called goodnights permeated the air before becomming silent again. Gaara and Sasuke waited until Naruto was out of sight before starting off again.

They reached Sasuke's house first and Gaara continued on. Sasuke called goodnight then went inside to do his homework and eat.

A few hours later Sasuke called Gaara. He just wanted someone to talk to in his confusion.

"Sasuke?" Gaara asked a few minutes into their conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Whats wrong? You seem distracted."

"Have you noticed the Dobe has the attitude of innocense that screams 'I-need-someone-to-protect-me-and-yet-be-my-friend-while-being-there-for-me'? Although I barely know Dobe (I make him say 'know Dobe' instead of 'know the Dobe' is because its like a nickname for Naruto now. He doesnt mean anything by it anymore) I feel like I should help him out and protect him."

"You feel close to him even when you barely know him. That what you mean?"

"Yeah."

"I felt like that before, then I got to know him, got over this weird crush I had on him and we've been best friends since. Help him out, Sasuke, I know he wont mind. Just as a warning, though, dont fall for him."

"Why?" Gaara could practically hear Sasuke's raised eyebrows.

"Its more pain then you need."

"What do you mean?"

"Just dont fall for him. Do you have any other classes with him?"

"I have Art and french then the same period for gym."

"In french can you watch out for him?"

"Why?"

"Mizuki sensei is really hard on Naruto. He, by what Naruto tells me, flirts and hits on him."

"Ew."

"Yeah."

"Ill watch over him, Gaara."

"Thanks. Hold on a sec." Sasuke heard Gaara say a few things to Temari. "Sorry Sasuke but I gotta go."

"Its alright. I need to get ready for tomorrow, since its nearly eleven."

"See you tomorrow in first period."

"Bye."

"Bye."

HereisalinebreakbecausewhowantstoreadabouthowSasukedoeshishomework?Exactly.Sonextchapterwillbeupsoon.Promise.

Okay so this couldnt be posted for a while nor could I write it because my dad took both computer towers, one I type my stories on in my room and the other with internet in the living room, and so I couldnt write any of this. At this point, January twenty-third, I still cant post because the internet computer is still in the shop because somehow it had illegal software on it. The repair guy couldnt do anything with it until my dad proved where he got the software.

Anyway guys...what couples should I make? I thought of SasuxNaru and GaaxNaru then SasuxShika NaruxSaku and GaaxOc. I need some help here. Another concert chappie wont be for a while. Sorry. I know you just LOVE the songs I choose, eh? Laters. Gotta go write the next chappie. (Smilie) 


	5. ALERT FYI HEY READ ME

Dear all readers,

Im sorry I havent updated, posted any notes, or anything. Im reall stuck on the story so I really need your help. Please help Chippy and I out. We would love you!

Thank you for sticking with me. And also the reason Im out of wack is the computer I have all my ideas with is n a different room right now so my juices are flowing weird. Please help.

Wasabi Pancakes 


End file.
